LEETEUK GETS ANGRY
by HakuSpecial
Summary: Belum pernah melihat Leeteuk marah? Gimana yah kalau Teuki oppa marah? Serem ga ya? Baru-baru ini saya nonton acara "Strong Heart" episode 140, dimana kyuhyun bercerita tentang sebuah tragedi saat Super Junior Live konser. Jadi kepikiran pegen nulis fic deh. Nah, kalau di Strong Heart kan itu cerita versinya Kyuhyun, di fic ini aku coba ceritakan detailnya versi aku sendiri.


Hallo teman-teman, disini saya mencoba untuk menulis fic. Karna masih amatiran jadi harap dimaklum ya kalau banyak typo dan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak dimengerti. :D

 **Angry Leeteuk**

 **Cast : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Friendship**

 **Rated : K**

 **Summary : Belum pernah melihat Leeteuk marah? Gimana yah kalau Teuki oppa marah? Serem ga ya?**

 **Baru-baru ini saya nonton acara "Strong Heart" episode 140, dimana kyuhyun bercerita tentang sebuah tragedi saat Super Junior Live konser. Jadi kepikiran pegen nulis fic deh.**

 **Nah, kalau di Strong Heart kan itu cerita versinya Kyuhyun, di fic ini aku coba ceritakan detailnya versi aku sendiri.**

 **Disclaimer : Super Junior itu miliknya SM karena sebuah kontrak saja. Sedangkan Leeteuk itu milik Author seorang. hehe**

Oke, selamat membaca….

Yang kita tahu, Teuki Hyung itu orangnya penyabar dan penyayang, bahkan ELF memberikan panggilan Angel, malaikat tanpa sayap. Tapi ada apa dengan malam itu? Malam itu Teuki oppa benar-benar ga bisa mengontrol emosinya.

-Leeteuk PoV-

Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari studio KTR Sukira, rekan-rekan disana sangat bersemangat dan mengajakku untuk minum. Itulah alasan aku pulang dini hari seperti ini, belum lagi seharian kemarin aku ikut acara _variety show_. Lelah sekali, rasanya ingin sekali memejamkan mataku sebentar saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku menguap, dan membayangkan begitu nyamannya berada di atas tempat tidurku. Namun aku tersentak kaget ketika mesin mobil yang aku kendarai tiba-tiba saja mati.

"Ada apa pak? Kenapa mobilnya berhenti? Bukankah kita belum sampai?" aku bertanya pada driver yang biasa mengantarku.

"Anu tuan, sepertinya mobilnya mogok. Biar aku periksa dulu tuan." Katanya gugup.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini mobilnya harus mogok," kataku sambil menghela nafas.

Aku melihat driver sedang kebingungan, kelihatannya kerusakan mobilnya serius, kemudian aku lihat jam tanganku, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari.

"Bagaimana pak? Sebaiknya telpon montir saja." Kataku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Iya, sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya." Kata driver.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kan bapak sendiri di sini? Sepertinya aku lebih baik jalan kaki, lagi pula dari sini ke rumah itu jaraknya cukup dekat." Kataku. Dan driver terlihat merasa bersalah.

Kemudian akupun berjalan kaki menuju rumah, rumah yang kami tempati bersama, rumah dimana seluruh keluarga besar Super Junior singgah dan berkumpul. Disana aku sebagai Leader yang bertanggung jawab menjaga dan menghuni rumah tersebut.

Aku kira jarak ke rumah sangat dekat, ternyata kalau di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki cape juga.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan rumah. Aku segera mengambil kunci di saku celanaku dan membuka pintu.

Keadaan rumah sangat sepi, sepertinya seisi rumah ini sedang tertidur lelap. Akupun berjalan menuju kamar tidurku dimana disana ada Dong Hae yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Anak ini, kenapa dia tidur di ranjang milikku. Padahal dia punya tempat tidur sendiri. Akupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat posisi tidur Dong Hae yang berantakan.

Kemudian aku menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa tidur disamping anak itu.

Normal PoV

Pagi itu Leeteuk tertidur sangat lelap sekali, namun alarm miliknya berbunyi dan mengharuskannya untuk bangun. Diapun mengucek-ngucek matanya dan meraih jam beker yang terus saja berdering. Sudah pukul 6 pagi, dan sepertinya anak-anak yang lain masih tertidur pulas. Leeteuk pun mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dan bagian kakinya serasa bengkak. Jelas saja tadi malam dia pulang berjalan kaki. Leeteuk pun memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Waktunya untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya yaitu membangunkan seluruh member yang lain untuk bersiap-siap karna hari Super Junior akan konser Live.

Leeteuk pun segera membangunkan Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Donghae bangun, cepat bangun!" Donghae pun membuka matanya.

"Hyung, kenapa aku di sini? Tanya Donghae yang kebingungan karna terbangun di tempat tidur hyungnya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku pulang kau sudah tertidur di sini," kata Leeteuk sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"hehe.. begitu ya, maaf hyung. malam aku terbangun, dan hyung tidak ada di tempat tidur, aku pikir kasurmu lebih empuk dari kasurku jadi aku tertidur lelap disini." Donghae menyeringai.

"Sekali lagi kau tidur di sini, kau harus mentraktirku makan," kata Leeteuk.

"Hyung perhitungan sekali, lagi pula selarut itu kau belum pulang, kau habis kencan yah? Kencan dengan siapa?" Donghae mulai ngelantur.

"Kau ini bicara apa, ayo cepat bantu aku membangunkan yang lainnya." Kata Leeteuk sambil menarik Donghae dari tempat tidur.

Leeteuk PoV

Donghae memang dongsaeng kesayanganku, semenjak ayahnya meninggal aku bertanggungjawab penuh padanya, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga dia. Tapi kelakuannya yang usil kadang membuatku tidak tahan.

Kamipun mambangunkan yang lainnya, tampak Sungmin sedang tidur sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Dan di tamping tempat tidurnya ada Shindong, mereka masih merapatkan matanya.

Akupun mulai membangunkan mereka satu persatu.

Di kamar tidur lain nampak Yesung dan Kangin sudah terbangun karna mendengar kebisingan yang kami buat. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain game, saat aku menghampirinya dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Baru beberapa bulan aku mengenal Kyuhyun. Kurasa Kyuhyun itu anak yang baik, meskipun kadang dia bertingkah aneh.

Kemudian member-member yang lain membangunkan sisanya, aku pun berjalan menuju dapur, di dapur Siwon terlihat sedang menyeduh susu.

"Hyung, mau aku buatkan susu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi," tawarku, dan Siwon pun segera menyeduhkan kopi untukku.

Kemudian semua member Super Junior pun sudah siap untuk bertugas. Kali ini kamu akan melakukan konser live di salah satu stasiun tv.

Kamipun berangkat, karna merasa sangat ngantuk, akupun tertidur selama perjalanan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kami melihat rekan-rekan SM yang lain yang juga band-band ternama. Aku dan personil suju yang lain bergegas menuju ruang ganti.

"wah, tempatnya lumayan luas." Kata Yesung.

"Tentu saja, ini bisa dijadikan tempat istirahat juga." Tambahku.

Kamipun melakukan beberapa kali pertunjukan, diseling oleh beberapa band lainnya.

"Baiklah, untuk Super Junior kalian bisa bersantai sejenak dan stand bye 3 jam lagi." Kata manager kami.

Akupun bergegas menuju ruang ganti, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun mengikutiku.

"Hyung tunggu," panggil Donghae. Aku pun menoleh, "Hyung, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi denganmu tadi malam?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa dengan tadi malam?" Eunhyuk pun terlihat penasaran.

"Tadi malam itu sangat melelahkan." Jawabku singkat.

"Wah, kau berkencan dengan seorang gadis ya?" Eunhyuk menebak.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah cerita tentang wanita padaku?" Donghae memegangi tanganku.

"Hei, bukan seperti itu,aku tidak kencan dengan siapa-siapa." Kataku. Kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk terenyum evil dan menyeretku duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Mengaku saja hyung! kalau tidak mengaku, kami akan menelanjangimu disini!" ancam Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun menarik bajuku sehingga perut rataku terlihat. Kemudian mereka membuka sabuk celanaku dan membuatku berteriak.

"Arrggg… hentikan!" teriakku sambil tertawa geli.

"Makanya ngaku saja hyung!" kata Donghae sambil mencoba memerosotkan celanaku.

"Arrgg…" terdengar sebuah teriakan kecil. Akupun menoleh, tampak Victoria f(x) berdiri didepan kami sambil menutup matanya. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Victoria yang sepertinya dari tadi memperhatikan kami.

Tidakkk, Victoria tidak boleh melihat aku ditelanjangi oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengku.

Akupun dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hentiakan guy!" teriakku keras. Kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun melepaskanku. "aku akan pergi tidur." Kataku segera menuju ruang ganti.

Kurasa ada waktu yang cukup untuk tidur. Akupun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Dan terlihat ada sebuah selimut, aku segera mengambilnya dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

Aku teringat peristiwa tadi, "Ada-ada saja mereka. Dasar usil sekali! Bagaimana kalau Victoria melihat aku telanjang. Aku benar-benar malu." Gerutuku sambil kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Aku benar-benar ngantuk sebaiknya tidur.

Normal PoV

Leeteuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya yang usil. Namun Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera mengikuti Leeteuk. Nampaknya mereka masih ingin menggoda hyungnya itu.

"Donghae, kemana Leeteuk pergi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah,"Donghae menggeleng. Dan kemudian manager mereka menunjuk kearah sofa.

Tampak Leeteuk sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai kepalanya.

Donghae pun tersenyum evil dan segera mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"shuttt.." Donghae mengisyaratkan supaya jangan berisik.

Eunhyuk sudah dapat menebak keusilan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae pada Leeteuk.

Saat itu Manager mereka sedang memegang kamera dan mulai mengabadikan kejailan anggota suju terhadap Leadernya tersebut.

Leeteuk tampak sedang tertidur pulas di tutupi oleh selimut tipis. Donghae pun menghampiri Leeteuk dan membuka botol air mineral yang dibawanya. Kemudian mengguyurkan sedikit air tersebut ke selimut yang menutupi bagian kepala Leeteuk.

"Hei hentikan itu," kata Leeteuk yang bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian melihat sekitar namun dia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu siapa yang jahil padanya. Leeteuk pun kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Donghae pun mengulangi kejahilannya, kembali mengguyurkan air mineral itu ke bagian wajah Leeteuk.

"Hei, hentikan itu!" Leeteuk kembali terbangun dan kali ini ekspresi wajahnya terlihat agak marah.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari Leadernya benar-benar akan marah, segera menjauh dari Leeteuk dan menyuruh Donghae untuk menghentikan kejahilannya. Namun Donghae malah cengengesan dan akan mengguyurkan air mineral itu. Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar punya firasat buruk dan mencegah Donghae.

Namun ketika Donghae akan berhenti, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang sambil cengengesan dan meraih botol mineral yang dipegang Donghae.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun pun mungguyurkan air tepat ke wajah Leeteuk. Kemudian dia segera berlari dan bersembunyi di bawah sofa.

Kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar sangat kesal, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kearah Donghae, Leeteuk menuju kearah Donghae dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau yang melakukannya?!" Leeteuk membentak sambil melempar selimut dengan kasar.

"Bukan aku," kata Donghae ketakutan.

Kemudian Leeteuk melihat Eunhyuk sedang duduk tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Leeteuk melihat Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum evil. Leeteuk pun menduga kalau Eunhyuklah yang melakukannya. Diapun segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan langsung menampar pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun syok mendapatkan tamparan dari Leeteuk. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras.

Dan Leeteuk pun berbalik mencari siapa yang menjahilinya.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Tiba-tiba kyuhyun muncul dari balik sofa dan mengacungkan tangannya.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Leeteuk dengan emosi memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ini bodoh!" Leeteuk tanpa henti memukuli Kyuhyun.

Sontak orang-orang yang berada disana kaget.

Shindong yang sedang tertidur pulas pun terbangunkan oleh suara pukulan Leeteuk, Shindong benar-benar kaget dan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang Shindong lihat, Leeteuk sedang memukuli dan memaki Kyuhyun, dan yang lebih tidak dia mengerti adalah kelakuan managernya bukannya melerai perkelahian tersebut malah sibuk merekam.

Kyuhyun PoV

Saat itu, usai penampilan Super Junior, kami diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat selama beberapa jam. Ada yang mengisi kekosongan dengan berjalan-jalan, ada pula yang pulang ke rumah mereka. Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun ketika menuju pintu keluar, pikiranku berubah. Aku pikir perjalanan pulang cukup jauh dan melelahkan, sebaiknya aku beristirahat di sini saja.

Akupun kembali masuk dan menuju ruang tunggu, ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Donghae sedang mengusili Leeteuk Hyung yang sedang tidur berselimut. Nampaknya seru dan Leeteuk hyung terlihat tersenyum dengan kejailan Donghae tersebut. Kemudian akupun menghampiri Donghae, tampaknya Donghae akan melakukannya lagi.

Akupun merebut botol air mineral yang dipegang Donghae. "Biar aku yang melakukannya," aku tersenyum evil.

Akupun mengucurkan air mineral itu tepat ke wajahnya Leeteuk hyung, kemudian segera berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

Sepertinya Leeteuk hyung langsung terbangun dan menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" terdengar teriakan Eunhyuk keras. Akupun segera keluar dari persembunyianku dan mengacungkan tangan.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kukira Leeteuk hyung tidak benar-benar marah, tapi dia langsung menghamiriku dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dia langsung memukulku beberapa kali dan mengataiku bodoh.

Aku sangat kaget dan syok, pukulannya benar-benar keras. Orang-orang disekitar mencoba menghentikan Leeteuk hyung. Akupun terdiam dan tampak orang-orang menatapku. Kenapa Leeteuk hyung semarah itu,padahal aku hanya bercanda. Aku benar-benar malu. Tak terasa aku mengucurkan air mata dan tangisku tidak bisa dibendung.

Leeteuk hyung pun terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku segera pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kurasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana dengan suasana seperti itu.

Leeteuk PoV

Aku merasa hari ini sangat lelah, aku perlu tidur. Badanku juga rasanya pegal sekali. Ketika aku tertidur, aku merasakan dingin di kepalaku. Aku pikir Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali menjahiliku. Sekali, dua kali aku rasa aku bisa bersabar, tapi yang ketiga kalinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku benar-benar marah.

Selama sepuluh tahun aku jadi Leader, aku rasa kali ini aku baru menunjukan kemarahanku. Aku pikir dengan begitu mereka tidak akan seenaknya padaku.

Akupun bangun dan menghampiri Donghae, namun bukan Donghae yang melakukannya. Aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang duduk dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak sahal lagi pasti dia yang melakukannya, akupun menghampirinya dan langsung memukulnya, namun dia berteriak bahwa bukan dia yang melakukanya. Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan mengaku kalau dia yang melakukannya.

Segera aku menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Kurasa berani sekali dia melakukan itu padaku. Padahal dia itu member termuda di Super Junior, seharusnya dia menghormatiku. Aku benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh amarahku. Namun segera aku tersadar kalau tindakanku kelewatan.

Aku terdiam dam memalingkan wajahku dari Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari ruangan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seisi ruangan pun hening. Aku benar-benar mencemaskan Kyuhyun, kurasa tidak seharusnya aku memukulnya, aku harus minta maaf padanya. Akupun segera mengejar Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela dan menangis sambil melihat ke langit, akupun menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kyuhyun, mungkin kamu membenciku, tapi kita punya show hari ini. Dan jika Super Junior meraih penghargaan, kamu diperbolehkan berbicara."

Kemudian akupun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Akupun duduk ditangga menuju ruang ganti, aku benar-benar sedih dan menangis disana.

15 menit lagi menuju on air, akupun bergegas menuju ruang make up, dan aku terkejut melihat seseorang dari cermin. Eunhyuk sedang duduk dibelkangku dengan kepala membungkuk. Dia benar-benar terlihat murung. Dua jam ini aku melupakan Eunhyuk. 10 menit lagi on air, aku baru sadar kalau aku pun bersalah pada Eunhyuk, aku telah memukulnya dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku berpikir akan menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersama-ama menjadi juru bicara saat Super Junior mendapatkan penghargaan. Aku segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan berbicara padanya.

"Jika kita mendapatkan penghargaan, aku ingin kau yang berbicara." Kataku.

"Mengapa?" sahut Eunhyuk ketus.

"Kurasa kamu dapat melakukan itu," kataku.

Beberapa menit lagi kami akan on air namun selutuh member terlihat murung, akupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Kemudian Shindong menghampiriku, "Teuk, kau sudah minta maaf pada mereka?" aku hanya terdiam. Dan kemudian Shindong menuju kearah Eunhyuk yang terlihat murung juga.

"Eunhyuk, ayolah kita akan show sekarang, jangan seperti ini." Kata Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun memalingkan wajahnya.

Shindong kemudian menghapiri Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?" cemas Shindong, Kyuhyun hanya membungkukan kepalanya.

"Hei, kalian harus profesional. Kita akan on air sekarang. Cobalah bersikap profesional." Teriak Shindong yang tampaknya cemas melihat keadaan kami seperti ini.

Kemudian nama Super Junior pun di sebut sebagai the best album, dan aku memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk untuk berbicara, diawali dengan Eunhyuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya kemudian saat Kyuhyun akan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja musik berbunyi. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak sempat berkata apa-apa.

Suasana saat show pun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Acara pun selesai, dan semua member menuju ruang ganti. Kami bertiga tidak saling bicara. Rasanya canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka.

Saat tiba di ruang ganti Shindong marah-marah.

"Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Kalian bilang kalian akan bersikap profesional?! Baikalah makan box ini, makan!" Shindong menendang box air mineral di depannya dan… byurrrr… air dalam box menyembur tepat ke wajah Yesung.

Yesung yang pada saat itu tidak tahu apapun menjadi marah.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke neraka?" Yesung emosi pada Shindong.

Dan sepertinya dari tragedy ini, orang yang paling malang adalah Shindong yang kemudian dimaki oleh Yesung.

Itulah tragedy yang tidak terlupakan olehku. Sejak saat itu aku mencoba untuk lebih dekat lagi denga rekan-rekanku yang lain. Terlebih aku ini adalah Leader mereka, aku harus menjadi Leader yang baik. Aku akan terus mencoba menjadi lebih dewasa lagi.

 **_The End_**

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Saya sadari banyak sekali Typo dan kalimat-kalimat yang rancu. Maklum masih belajar nulis.

Untuk komentar dan perbaikan tulisan saya, saya mohon reviewnya


End file.
